The iPod Shuffle Challenge: Repo! Style
by xDracoGenesisx
Summary: Hurr, pretty much exactly what the title says. I did the iPod Shuffle Challenge using Repo! The Genetic Opera  I've never written Repo fics before, so reviews are appreciated! :3


_So I found this iPod shuffle challenge a while ago and at first didn't think I'd be able to do it efficiently. However, I was bored and wanted to try my hand at writing Repo fanfics, and decided to do it! I hope I do alright owo_

**Shuffle Challenge Rules: **

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

**Fandom: **Repo! The Genetic Opera

**Characters/Pairings: **Mainly Nathan and Graverobber x Shilo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either the fandom or any of these songs, I'm only using them for creative purposes~ so don't sue me o3o

**1. Faceless - RED**

_Marni, I need you…_

Nathan paced around his room, finally coming to rest his forehead against the wall, trying to hold back tears of hopelessness. He felt so hollow, so rotten, so _faceless_. Ever since he was forced to become Rotti's wretched Repo Man, he'd lost his identity. Desperately, desperately he wished that Marni was still there beside him. Without her, he simply didn't exist.

The man felt like a monster, someone else entirely. The old Nathan had died, and as he opened his eyes, he realized that he'd never, ever be the same again. Not without Marni.

**2. From Yesterday - 30 Seconds To Mars**

People didn't even look at him as he passed. Nathan Wallace walked swiftly and aimlessly down the rain-streaked streets, trying to rid his mind of the visions of his past. Visions of Marni, of her death, or signing that contract with Rotti. He just wanted to forget, to get past it. But he couldn't. It haunted him endlessly, and he couldn't shake the feelings of grief, of guilt.

Without realizing it, he broke into a run, feeling the ran drive against his face and spatter his glasses. He finally reached a dead-end, an abandoned alleyway. Nathan slumped against the wall, panting. Maybe the past was just unforgettable… and unforgivable.

**3. Frontline - Pillar**

Graverobber stood tall and proud before an army of GenCops, his face twisted into a smirk. Beside him was a group of rebels; various brave or hopeless souls that had agreed to fight against their oppressors. Young Shilo clung to Graverobber's arm, a slight glint of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, kid, this'll work out," he whispered confidently. He felt her relax a bit.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as he lifted his fist into the air and let out a battle cry. The people behind him followed suit, and together the rebels leaped into action, engaging the GenCops viciously.

They were on the frontline tonight.

**4. Du Hast - Rammstein**

_Can I really do this…?_

The thought echoed in Graverobber's mind as he stared intently at Shilo, who was huddled into his side to ward away the cold. She was sleeping soundly, no longer shivering as she had been when he found her.

He loved her. So much. She was the only person he _truly_ cared for beside himself, and he wanted her to be by his side forever. However, a doubt kept gnawing at his mind.

Could he really be faithful to her?

Given his circumstances, it would be difficult. All those women hanging all over him and such presented an issue. He didn't love them, and he never could love anyone but Shilo, yet he still wondered…

**5. Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin**

Nathan reached for his Repo helmet, his face contorted in a snarl. "Tonight we are betrayed…" he growled to himself. Rotti Largo would pay. He'd pay for what he did, to Nathan, to Shilo, and to Marni. Nothing would come between Nathan and getting his revenge.

He thought of all his victims, all those he'd been forced to slaughter. Soon, Rotti would be one of those, and he wouldn't stop before he was dead.

He ran down the underground corridors, killing the patrolling guards easily. He imagined Rotti with a well-aimed scalpel lodged in his chest.

Tonight, Nathan would blow them all away.

**6. Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Shilo gasped in surprise as a warm body wrapped itself around her as she sat shivering in the cold. She glanced up to see the familiar face of Graverobber. The only thing unfamiliar about it was his expression; instead of his usual mischievous smirk, it was a warm smile.

"Graverobber…"

"Kid, I'm here. It'll be alright."

She shuddered, no longer from cold, but from the memories of the horrible things she had seen. Her only known family was dead, and the only person left alive that she knew was Graverobber. A tear slid down her cheek, and she cuddled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He slowly wiped away her tear with a finger.

"Don't worry. I'll be your guardian angel…"

**7. Closer - Kings of Leon**

Shilo glanced nervously around, her back pressed against the back of a gravestone and her arms wrapped close around her body. She'd never been to such a place; in fact, she'd never even been outside before, not in seventeen years. A low singing came from somewhere in front of her, and she ventured forward quietly.

_Who would be out here…?_

She was met by the sight of a strange man. He reeked of the dead, yet he was oddly alluring. He had been the one singing, despite the fact he was surrounded by GenCops who would kill him if they caught him. He seemed to have sensed her, for he looked up and simply stared at her.

_My heart… I think he just stole it._

**8. Feed The Machine - RED**

_I'm living a lie, it's all a lie!_

So thought Nathan as he grudgingly delivered a repossessed heart to Rotti Largo, his eyes downcast. Rotti smirked at him and laughed darkly.

"What's wrong, Nathan? Still in quiet defiance of me?"

He glanced up, a glint of hatred in his eyes. "I can't keep doing this, Rotti. It's killing me."

Rotti's smirk morphed into a snarl and he slammed his hands down on the table before him.

"Remember who you are, Nathan! Remember what you did to Marni! You don't want your precious daughter finding out that _you_ killed her mother, now do you?"

Nathan's shoulders slumped in defeat. He could not argue with that. He was convinced that Marni's death was his fault… if he didn't work as Rotti's Repo Man, everyone would know about the horrible accident…

He decided then to just give in. To give up and feed the machine…

**9. Stay In Shadow - Finger Eleven**

This was it. This was Nathan's chance.

He had Rotti at his mercy, pinned beneath him with a sharpened scalpel pressed to his throat. All the suffering he'd been through, mental and physical, all the pain Rotti had caused him, was about to be compensated for.

But a part of Nathan did not want to do this, did not want to kill in vengeance. Yet the darkness overtook the light; he felt it leave his soul as he pressed the instrument a little deeper.

_I want to watch him drown in his mistakes!_

"Rotti, this is your punishment. Stay in shadow!"

**10. Falls Apart - Thousand Foot Krutch**

_Everything falls apart… ever since you left, Marni, the world has fallen apart…_

Nathan held his head in his hands, despair and remorse crippling him to his chair. He wished for his life to be different, he wished he hadn't had to lie to Shilo, he wished he hadn't become a cold killer.

Mostly, he wished that Marni was still alive.

He hated who he was, and so did the rest of the world. Ever since that fateful accident that resulted in Marni's death, the world had shattered.

_It seems like everything I touch falls apart… and it can never be rebuilt._


End file.
